Arcana Heart: Love Max!
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: The story revolves around Matsuki Hikori and his quest for the Celestial Stones, but to get them, he must face... A harem... No seriously, he must face the Maidens if he wants to know who he really is, and Hikori is not having any give-up antics, because he's determined to get these stones, no matter what. OC x Harem, simply put, but M-rating will be on another story, for now, T.
1. The Rise of a New Fighter

_One thing: What would Arcana Heart be like if it was an anime?_

 _Well, here's the full Summary: (It will be the Arcana Heart 3 storyline)_

The Drexler Institute is trying to obliterate Japan, that's a secret to everyone, Scharlachrot is trying to gather enough Celestial Stones to activate the Institute's Weapon. All the while, a Taekwondo fighter called Matsuki Hikori has heard about the rumor that, if someone collects all the celestial stones, they can grant a wish. However, he noticed that the girls called "Maidens" are the only ones trying to get these stones. Hikori doesn't have an Arcana, but he's determined to get these stones to prove that a human can also have these wishes, not only the Arcana holders, all the while... Let's just say... Harem?

 _If you got that last part right, Yes, Matsuki Hikori is an Male OC, Taekwondo fighter. And he'll give an impression on ALL THE GIRLS he'll meet in the way._

 _Got anything wrong with that? Well I have Mr. Wright on standby (Fawfuls Minion reference FTW!)_

* * *

 **ARCANA HEART: LOVE MAX!**

 **Episode 1:** The rise of a new fighter

"There's not much time..." A voice said in the darkness. "I must collect the Celestial Stones as the rifts start to grow..." This voice belonged to a girl, a girl with a sickness.

"Why must I do this alone...?" She said "Why...?"

...

* * *

Tokyo, Japan, 02:45 pm

"Hmm... I'm hearing some rumors..."

My name is Matsuki Hikori, I'm a second year collegian in the Gauki High School. I'm a born fighter, I have practiced Taekwondo for a lot of time and I've became a master on it _"BLACK BELT, YEAH!"._

"If I remember well, the rumors said that however gets all the five celestial stones will have the power to grant a wish... But do I believe it? I don't know..." I've been hearing this rumor for some time, and to be honest, I don't know if I believe me or not... OK, don't get fooled by my talking, I'm not THAT cold, I'm very happy may I tell you!

"Oh well, can't just stand here thinking about it right? Better keep walking, today's Saturday, I don't have school." At least that was my objective. When...

I found her...

"Huh?" It was a beautiful woman, at least she looked like, I think, she gives off some... strange aura... She has a light blonde hair, almost reaching white, she is in black... clothes, and her eyes just tell that she MIGHT be a menace, but all in off...

Not evil, that's for sure. Anyway, I walk up to her, when I got a little close, she noticed me, I took a step back.

"Um...Hi?" I said, OK, not the best thing to start a conversation.

"What purpose you have with me?" The girl said, hey! That's not nice!

"At least you could tell me your name! That's not nice to say to a guy." I replied.

"My apologies, I'm just trying to be cautious." Cautious? For what? "Anyway. My name is Weiss, Arcana of Sword" Wait... Arcana?

"Are you a Maiden?" She sorta got surprised by me saying that.

"How do you know what I am?" She asked.

"I just... don't know, It's like I can feel an aura coming from this kind of girl. Could this aura be the Arcana you hold?" I said.

"..." Through this time, you might already know my dilemma. I don't have an Arcana, but I can feel the Arcana of the Maidens. Each Maiden as an Arcana that represents her on the spirit world, but lately there have been rifts on the dimensional barrier.

"Go to the Kamiari Shrine."

"Huh?" I was looking away and when I heard Weiss say that, I turned around.

She was gone.

"Hey! Where did ya go?!"

... Well I don't know what was that, but I better go where she's telling me to.

* * *

Kamiari Shrine, 03:00 pm

Weiss told me to come here, but I don't know why...

"Hello? Weiss, are you here?!" She's not responding, I wonder why, when I kept walking for a while, I found another girl, which ALSO released an aura, only a different one from Weiss.

"Um... Hello? Do you hear me?" The girl noticed me when I said that. She looked like someone from the Middle ages, white dress, a skirt that is gonna be REALLY REVEALING if she jumps or I trip to the ground, and... Dual Pistols?

"Eh? Why do you have pistols? Are you a criminal?" I said, oops. "Ack! Sorry! I didn't mean that! I was just curious!" She smiled after that. Phew! That was close.

"But what's your business here stranger?" She said.

"My name is Matsuki Hikori." I introduced myself. "I'm a second year collegian in the Gauki High School."

"Oh, a teenager?" She said

"You can say that, I'm 19" I replied

"Then it's nice to meet you. My name is Petra Johanna Lagerkvist. Maiden and holder of the Arcana of Holy." ... I knew that aura meant something. "Did you heard the rumor of the celestial stones?"

"The one that says if you collect them all you get a wish? Yeah I heard that." I said.

"I can't believe people would be so stupid to believe in that thing." I can't say the same for the thing glowing on her pocket

"If YOU don't believe in it, then what's that in your pocket?" She immediately flustered.

"I-It's none of your business!" She tried to defend herself.

"Aw, admit it! You're ALSO curious about the stones!" I teased her, brightest idea ever?

Yup.

"Well I'll be...!" She took her dual pistols "I'll challenge you!"

"Kiao des Keture! (Give me a break!)"

* * *

 **Battle!**

MATSUKI HIKORI: I'm not a Maiden, I don't have an Arcana, but I will defeat you!

PETRA JOHANNA LAGERKVIST: I'm a Valkyrie, I am strong, I will defeat you! (This is NOT meant to be a translation of what she says in AH3, same goes for the rest of the girls!)

 **MATSUKI HIKORI** VS **PETRA JOHANNA LAGERKVIST**

(Something to note: Depending on which level we are here, the fights will range from 1, 2 or 3 rounds if necessary.

* * *

"Some people can't take a joke" Hikori got on his fighting stance

"I'll make you take back those words" Petra said taking her pistols

 **Section 1**

 **FIGHT!**

First up, Hikori dashed straight to Petra but her pistols dealt little damage to him. _How can I get close to her, avoid these pistols and score a combo...? ! Got it!_ He tried for a different strategy, he high-jumped, Petra high-jumped as well, and, since she was trying to concentrate on her level, he air dashed to her and scored 5 hits. Dealing a little more damage.

"Ouch! I guess I underestimated you." Petra said.

"No shit! That's a mistake in a fight!" Then she fired her pistols, this time, I dodged each one of them and went for a dash combo, scored 3 hits, until she countered, launching me straight to the other side, but I recovered.

"OK, two can underestimate each other..." I mocked. "But I say I'm still fighting!"

"How can you say that after a hit that hard?!" Petra was surprised.

"Because of this! CRITICAL HEART! **BEAM VORTEX!** " As he said that, a very big Beam Flash went towards Petra, almost KO'ing her.

"T-T-THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Petra was... Petrified... (Yeah, that pun wasn't forced at all...) "Only Maidens could execute a move like that!"

"You know what?" I continued "You girls MIGHT not be the only Arcane holders. FORWARD KICK!" And with that, the last of Petra's streight faded and she was defeated.

 **BREAK DOWN!**

"Next time. Try not using your pistols a lot."

* * *

"H-How..." Petra was crushed, a normal human had beaten a Maiden?! "H-How could..."

...Well I can't argue with that.

For all these years, only Arcana Holders could pull off Arcana Blazes and Critical Hearts, so it would be surprising that a human could do it WITHOUT needing an Arcana.

The fact is...

"I don't even know myself."

"Huh?" Petra heard that

"I don't know how can I pull of something like the Critical Heart. I don't even have an Arcana." I explained to her. "At the very least, I use that when I am seriously hit, so that's a condition..."

"But what about Arcana Blaze?" Petra asked.

"I don't use it until it's very necessary. Because it's very powerful." My Arcana Blaze is called **Soul Blast** , it starts with me punching the enemy into the air, and I use my own energy to defeat the powerful enemy, the downside? It takes a lot of energy out of me, it could be even capable of killing me! That's why I use my Blaze only if necessary. I went to extend a helping hand to Petra, she accepted it.

"But... Why are you after the Stones?" She asked.

"That has two reasons: One, I don't like that only the Maidens can do something with these stones, so I want to get them myself. Although I do like some help; Two: I want to get the stones to discover who I really am."

"I guess the second one has more meaning..." Petra said. "Well sorry for the trouble... But don't you dare go out without a little prize."

"Nani?(What?)" The prize she was talking about...

...was a kiss.

But something strange happened. While we were kissing, it was like she was passing a part of her soul to me. Almost as if giving me more power. Of course I enjoyed the kiss, but having a part of someone's soul passed to me? It's rather strange... She parts with my lips to breathe.

"Wow... Never thought you would be so good to kiss." Petra teased me "The Valkyries would like to help you achieve your goal."

"Hmm...I would prefer YOUR help than the help of your... Company or something." I teased back.

"If you say so." She let go of me "You have some crazy fighting skills actually..." She blushed

"I'm a Black Belt Taekwondo fighter!" I like to brag a little, but I'm not exaggerated.

"Have you learned about a girl called Saki Tsuzura?" When did I heard that name...?

"Saki... I think it was that girl that... Kicking girl fighter?" I actually met Saki before, she was a girl with blue hair, but that was when I was still a kid. And she was VERY GOOD at Taekwondo back then, she almost used kicks everytime! I had a hard time because of her, and I would be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on her back then.

"I was... Her colleague in the Taekwondo Dojo... I was 12 back then, so yeah, I remember her." Petra didn't seem surprised by that.

"Well, Saki is actually a past childhood friend of mine." OK, what? "No, wait. That's not true, sorry. It's actually because me and Saki became friends when that Parace incident came through." The Parace Incident. A crazy incident that happened on Japan thanks to a scientist called Parace L'sia. I somehow remember that incident even though I never saw it.

"See? Even though you can't help me fighting, since I can do that very well, you can give me some information for a change. Also, sorry, no offense."

"None taken." Petra kissed my cheek "If you want to find her, or, if you want to best her in her game, try finding her at Kyoto City, I saw her walking through the Sky Temple there."

"Thanks Petra! I just wish could find Weiss too..." Petra got startled.

"Weiss!?"

"I met her at Tokyo, but when I was gonna talk more with her, she just told me to come here and then disappeared."

"The last place she was is Tokyo right? I'll look for her while you collect the Celestial Stones. Um... About that..." She put her hand or her pocket and... Booya! There was the Celestial Stone.

"Please protect it OK? It's very important. Not only for you."

"I will." With that, I go to the train station to head for Kyoto.

* * *

"I've located the first Celestial Stone..." The voice said again.

"But... It seems someone else is looking for these stones. I must collect them before he gets all of them." By he, the voice means Hikori.

"I'm still alone... Sophie... Where are you...?"

* * *

 _In case you never played the Arcana Heart 3 game, the voice belongs to Scharlachrot, but in the game, she's clearly shown, on the anime, that must not be possible. That's why I'm disguising Scharlachrot as a voice._

 _Next Episode: Saki Tsuzura. The Taekwondo Duel!_


	2. Taekwondo Duel! Hikori Vs Saki!

_It's time for best of 3 action! Hikori Vs Saki! The one to win 2 rounds first wins!_

 _IG-SO! (LET'S GO!)_

* * *

 **ARCANA HEART: LOVE MAX!**

 **Episode 2:** Taekwondo Duel! Saki Tsuzuka!

Kyoto City, 04:10 pm.

The train that was bound to Kyoto city arrived just where I wanted.

"Good grief, there was a lot of people in that train!" The trains in Japan are seriously tough to deal with, especially at this time. Anyway...

Petra said Saki would be here, I just wonder where...?

"HI!"

"AUGH!" Good grief! What the hell was...?!

Oh... It's just Saki's childhood friend, Heart Aino.

At the same time that I met Saki, I also met her friend Heart. She's a carefree, wild spirited fighter, but has a caring heart. Just like her Arcana.

"Heart, I would appreciate that you PLEASE don't scare me like that..." I said

"Oh, It's just you, Kori-Kun!" 'Kori' is my nickname, I actually kinda keep it with me. Only my close friends call me that, an example, of course, is Aino "How's school coming out?"

"Right now, it's still Saturday Aino-Chan. Have you seen Saki-Senpai?" I call Saki 'Senpai' because I look up to her.

"Huh? How could you miss her? She's right there!" She pointed to where Saki was...

It's only been 7 years since we last saw each other... And she's simply... Amazing.

She kept her blue hair, only it's now longer, with a little tail in the front. A red shirt with white on the edges, an orange skirt, black leggings and brown shoes... And she's looking so... "Kawaii... (Cute...) Ack!" Dammit! I said that out loud! Saki noticed me... She blushed? How come...?

"Saki! Saki-Chan!" Oh... I forgot about Heart when I saw Saki... Am I really crushing on Senpai? Wow... first Petra, and now...

"Heart... Why are you here?" Saki said.

"I could ask the same for you Senpai." I said to her, NOW she notices me.

"...Hikori?"

"The one and only!" Well, I can say she's confused, it HAS been 7 years since we've seen each other, and I can't really blame her:

I have a short Black hair, am wearing a white T-shirt with a red jacket, have finger-less gloves, wearing long pants and using sneakers, though I prefer more the Roller-skates. (Reference to the next chapter)

"I must say... It's been 7 years..." Uh? She's sorta depressed.

"Hey, did something happen?" I asked her.

"It-It's none of your business!" God, that's rude.

"Saki! Were you that rude 7 years ago?!"

"..." I seem to have struck a nerve, but then...

"Hey! Tell you what!" Heart bumped in "Saki-Chan and Kori-Kun should fight!"

"We should what now?" We said together, and blushed right after.

"I mean... I think I heard back then that Kori wanted a little rematch!" Well that's true "If Kori wins, you will have to trust him and say your dilemma OK Saki-Chan?" Now THAT is a hell of a bet!

"...Let's see if his skills got better all these years then." Saki said

"Ready for anything!" I said.

* * *

 **Battle!**

MATSUKI HIKORI: I'm not a maiden, I don't have an Arcana, but I'll defeat you!

SAKI TSUZURA: Let's see if you can beat up my kicks. Ig-Se! (Come on!)

 **MATSUKI HIKORI** VS **SAKI TSUZURA**

* * *

"I've been waiting SO LONG for this fight!"

"Care to test your skills?"

 **Section 1**

 **FIGHT!**

Saki started out of nowhere and tried to land a combo on me, but I blocked it and on her last hit, I countered, landing an amazing 6-hit combo.

"Wow, perfect combo." Saki praised him.

"There's more where that came from!" I teased her.

"Then in this case: **Extend Form!** " She activated her Arcane powers with the help of Bhaldir, the Arcana of Lightning. She used her lighting attack to stun me, but I dodged it and did a 2-hit normal combo. She, however, recovered and did a serious number on me, 7 hits.

"The cute girl is still as good as ever! But that's not enough for me!" When her Extend Form ended...

"EXTEND FORM!" I activated my own.

"WHAT?! That's not possible!" Saki went in surprised mode and could not prevent what happened next, a barrage of hits have been landed on her, **10** , to be exact.

 **DOWN!**

"Argh... What the hell was that?! How did he...?!"

 **Section 2**

 **FIGHT!**

She now went from Normal Mode to SPAMMING MODE. She literally tried to spam attacks on me so that I couldn't have a chance to attack, but that just gave me more opportunities.

"ARCANA BLAZE! **BHALDIR CRUSHER!** " She launched her Arcana Blaze.

"Not today!" When the Arcana came plummeting to the ground I dodged it, attacked Saki, landed a 20-hit combo, and to finish her: "CRITICAL HEART! **BEAM VORTEX!** " And that's the end of it!

 **BREAK DOWN!**

"YAHOO! Finally! I defeated super martial artist Saki Tsuzura! YAY!"

* * *

"T...The hell...just...happened?" Saki said.

"What happened? I FINALLY DEFEATED YOU! LELELELELE!" I bragged myself

"Don't get so confident baby!" HEART?!

"I will avenge my childhood friend!"

* * *

 **Battle!**

MATSUKI HIKORI: I'm not a Maiden, I don't have an Arcana, but I'll defeat you!

HEART AINO: My love shall overcome anything! Let's go!

 **MATSUKI HIKORI** VS **HEART AINO**

* * *

"That's pretty bold of you, you know."

"I just want to have some fun!"

 **Section 1**

 **FIGHT!**

Unlike Saki, I know Heart. Her attacks are mostly punches than kicks, so it's gonna be easy. First I dodge her first combo try, and in turn I land 7 hits.

"I'm gonna get you!" She activated her Extend Form when...

"Stop"

 **Fight Interupted**

* * *

There was another girl up in the temple... Wait...

"WEISS?!" Sure enough, there she was at the Temple's ceiling.

"You must not lose your time with these fights." She said.

"Why?! They're fun!"

"But you must not stray from the objective."

"What objective? You didn't give me any order!" I struck a nerve.

"OK... Then I'll give you one. Find all of the celestial stones and bring them to the Kaneka Island." (At least, that's what I think it's called.)

"For what?" I ask.

"You must use these stones to prevent Japan from being Obliterated."

"OBLITERATED?!" Me, Saki and Heart said together.

"The Drexler institute is creating a Weapon, 'Ragnarok'" Weiss gave information "They will use this weapon to destroy Japan. It's their new operation: Nihon Go."

"Nihon Go?"

"I think you pretty much know why it's called that way." The Drexler Institute wants to destroy Japan?! What next? Will they want to destroy the world?!

"Looks like my school will have to wait!" I said "I **will** stop the Drexler Institute!"

"You're not alone in this fight." Petra?!

"The Valkyries are also trying to stop the Institute. Weiss here is one of my own." Wait, so Weiss is of Petra's company? I didn't knew that.

"We'll help you!" Heart and Saki said.

"Yeah! Let's find these stones and destroy the weapon! I know it's not easy for a human like me, but I-"

"That's because you are NOT human."

...

...

Wait...

 **WHAT?!**

"I'M NOT HUMAN?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"It IS strange, you look like a human." Weiss said "But you are giving of Arcana signals." I'm what? I-If that's true...

"..." if that is really true... "Then... Then who am I?" The mystery reveals itself...

If I'm not human... Then what am I...?

WHO am I?

* * *

 _Bam-bam-bam-baaaaaam... What a mystery my character is right? If he's not human, then what is he? Place your bets!_

 _Next Episode: Roller-Skating with a cute Half-Demon!_


	3. Roller-Skating with a cute half-demon!

_Introducing... LILICA FELCHENEROW!_

 _Hikori is going to have a MAJOR crush on this girl. Not kidding._

* * *

 **ARCANA HEART: LOVE MAX!**

 **Episode 3:** Roller-Skating with a cute Half-Demon!

Nagasaki, Sunday, 01:55 pm

6 days until Japan is obliterated

"*sigh* Why can't these girls give me a break?"

If you want to know what I'm doing, I'm Roller-Skating the Holland Park. I kinda found a way to relax myself using Roller-Blades, and I'm quite good at them actually!

By this time, I know somethings about myself, mainly: I'm not really human. But my power is kinda crazy: Either I have a hidden Arcana or I'm simply a divine being. Because I'm able to commune with souls. Maybe that's what happened when I kissed Petra, and Saki and Heart gave me a Double Kiss before going to investigate on their own.

Anyway... I'm trying to relax from all the search, I turn the park around to find a stunt bowl in the park. It was actually a pond, but the water machine broke, so it's a meeting spot for Roller-Skaters and Skaters alike.

But I'm starting to feel I'm not the only one he-

"WOOHOO!"

"WHOA!" Yikes! Avoided it just in time...

To see a SO KAWAII ROLLER-SKATING GIRL IN THE AI- Wait, are those bat wings? She flies down and stops at the center of the bowl to admire herself.

"Hooo-we! That was a nice stunt!" Blonde, a yellow jacket, purple tank-top and shorts, also: ROLLER-BLADES! Just the girl I need. The only thing confusing me are the wings.

"Hey! Do you also want to use the Bowl?" She what? She noticed me? Am I that gullible?

"Um... I prefer waiting you to-"

"Aww, come on! It's not like this bowl is mine! Do some stunts baby!" ... I'm blushing now...

* * *

Some Roller-Skating minutes later...

* * *

That was actually rather fun! Never thought this girl would actually be someone fun to be with! I... I like her!

"So... What's your name?" She asks me.

"Hikori. Matsuki Hikori."

"Well don't you have a cute name?" Well I have a cute girl sitting by my side. God, she's annoyingly... Playful! And beautiful!

"Mine's Lilica Felchenerow! The daughter of the great Demon Felchenerow!" Well that explains her wings, but...

"If you're a demon, why are you living together with humans?"

"Correction!" She interrupted me "It's HALF-Demon." HALF?

"Did your father married with a human?" I said without thinking "Oops! Sorry to ask that!"

"Oh, it's OK! And yeah, my father married a human." ... I would like to know what happened if I married a Half-Demo- Wait, what am I thinking?!

She is really fun to be with. Annoying, true, but Playfully beautiful nonetheless.

"Hey, are you a fighter?" That question raised a little suspicion.

"Are you challenging me?"

"hahahaha! You read me like a book!" Oh well! Ig-se!

* * *

 **Battle!**

MATSUKI HIKORI: I'm not a Maiden, I don't have an Arcana, but I will defeat you!

LILICA FELCHENEROW: I'm ready for action baby! Let's do it!

 **MATSUKI HIKORI** VS **LILICA FELCHENEROW**

* * *

"You fight with Rollerblades?"

"Yep! Let's go baby!"

 **Section 1**

 **FIGHT!**

Wow! She's impressively fast! I couldn't predict the 6-hit combo she gave me at the first attack!

"WO-HO-HOW! You're fast!" I said

"Why do you think I fight with Rollerblades?" Lilica teased me "Just be careful of me if I use Air combos! My Arcana, Tempesta, is the Arcana of Wind!"

"That strengthens even more your aerial game!" I went to get her and landed 5 hits and an strong down attack, sending her to the ground.

"OW!"

"My combo's not over yet!" I landed even more combos on her and then: "K.O KICK!" BOOM! I sent her flying to the other side.

 **DOWN!**

"Cool! Let's do a second round!"

 **Section 2**

 **FIGHT!**

We clashed attacks and then I countered her 4th hit, landing an 8-hit combo.

"Attack harder!" I said. She got back up and... Wait what?!

" **You're finished!** " AN ULTRA COMBO?!

(From the third chapter forward, the Ultra and Super combos from Street Fighter IV will appear here.)

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" I found myself blocking every kick she threw at me! When she stopped...

" **SUPER COMBO!** "

"Wait What?!"

" **Guren Senpuukyaku!** " I spun my legs around and thew created flames at the tips of them, damaging Lilica a lot, when it was about to end...

" **One more... FOR GOOD MEASURE!** " I kicked her one more time, and after that...

"CRITICAL HEART! **BEAM VORTEX!** " I used my critical heart, Knocking her Out.

 **BREAK DOWN!**

"I can be fast too, you know."

* * *

"That... was... AWESOME!" She got pretty happy! "I never had a fight this good in so many time! I was so BORED."

"So you're the type of girl that tries to do something to not get bored right?" I said

"Mmhm!" She agreed "But I found someone to make me never get bored again!" She flew into and kissed me after that! Seriously! I'm not a girl-magnet, but this is getting crazy!

She parted the lips to have some air.

"I really like you!"

"Yeah, so do 3 other girls..."

"What?"

* * *

I explained to her my situation.

"Hmm... So you're also going to go after these stones huh?" She said.

"Right."

"I got an idea." She told me "I think I've seen Akane in a dimension rift not far from here."

"Oh, OK." I thanked her information

"Ah, say hello to Saki to me!"

"No prob!" She said to me that she was Saki's friend and has been helping Saki to retrieve a little maid called Fiona Mayfield back to the human world, Heart is helping her too. Maybe if I get these stones, they'll help me achieve the wish these three want.

OK. Next stop: Kyoto Bridge!

* * *

 _Akane is next, let's see her moves with Hikori!_


	4. Updates

_Remember my Arcana Heart story?_

 _Yeah, it was on a little hiatus, but I wanted to change it a little and do some updates._

 _Here are some of them:_

 **Cast of characters:**

 _Matsuki Hikori  
_ Weiβ (Weiss)  
Petra Johanna Lagerkvist  
Scharlachrot  
Saki Tsuzura  
Kamui Tokinomiya  
Konoha  
Maori Kasuga  
Mei-Fang  
Kira Daidohji  
Lilica Felchenerow  
Yoriko Yasuzumi  
Lieselotte Achenbach  
Fiona Mayfield  
Zenia Valov  
Elsa La Conti  
Clarice Di Lanza  
Catherine Kyohbashi  
Dorothy Albright  
Angelia and Mildred Avallone  
Nazuna & Akane Inuwaka  
Eko

 **New Original Soundtrack**

(Soundtrack uses mostly tracks from Arcana Heart 3, but there are some tracks from Guilty Gear and BlazBlue)

Arcana Heart 3; Arcana Heart 3 (Story Theme)

Brave Feeling; Arcana Heart 3 (Hikori's Theme [Non-Battle])

A Slow Waker; Guilty Gear Xrd (Hikori's Theme)

White Valkyria; Arcana Heart 3 (Weiβ's Theme)

Kamiari Shrine; Arcana Heart 3 (Akane's Theme)

Keiyaku Shoukan [Contract Summon]; Arcana Heart 3 (Battle Intro)

Hyoudou Ga Ookuri Shimasu; Arcana Heart 3 (Reporter Theme)

Sky Temple; Arcana Heart 3 (Saki's Theme)

Long Bridge; Arcana Heart 3 (Petra's Theme)

Clock Tower; Arcana Heart 3 (Konoha's Theme)

Spa Resort; Arcana Heart 3 (Zenia's Theme)

Starry Story; Guilty Gear Xrd (Heart's Theme)

Little Angel; Arcana Heart 3 (Angelia's Theme)

Mountain Temple; Arcana Heart 3 (Dorothy's Theme)

Spa Resort; Arcana Heart 3 (Mildred's Theme)

Kuroyon Dam; Arcana Heart 3 (Catherine's Theme)

Babel Nose; Guilty Gear XX (Mei-Fang's Theme)

Dirty Drive; Gaute Vist Grong remix (Maori's Theme)

Tsuten Tower; Arcana Heart 3 (Nazuna's Theme)

Nippon Zenkoku Doko He Ikou? Arcana Heart 3 (Exploring Japan)

Crimson Valkyria; Arcana Heart 3 (Scharlachrot's Theme)

Jack-A-Dandy; Guilty Gear Xrd (Lilica's Theme)

The Lily of Steel; Guilty Gear Xrd (Kamui's Theme)

Golden Fish Castle; Arcana Heart 3 (Elsa's Theme)

Destructive Goodwill; Guilty Gear Xrd (Clarice's Theme)

Stolz; Guilty Gear Xrd (Kira's Theme)

Marionette Purple; BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma (Yoriko's Theme)

Black Blank Blah-Blah-Blah; Gaute Vist Grong remix (Lieselotte's Theme)

Gale; BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (Fiona's Theme)

Active Angel; BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma (Eko's Theme)

Ragnarok; Arcana Heart 3 (Drexler Institute Weapon Battle)

Heavy Day; Guilty Gear Xrd (Hikori, Arcana of Soul Vs Parace, Arcana of Life)

 **New fight intro:**

MAY THE ARCANA GUIDE YOU

SECTION 1/2/3

FIGHT!

 _So, these are the updates for the story. Remember: Next girl is AKANE._


End file.
